


[I was waiting for you]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dark, Demons, Desire, Desperation, Fanvids, Obsession, Regret, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [There is something inside of me,and I can't hold it back]
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[I was waiting for you]




End file.
